Receiving devices, such as radios, are known in the art. Some portable radios include a small housing containing the electronic circuitry of the radio, and headphones worn on the listener's head to support individual speakers for each ear. These headphones are connected to the radio circuitry by a flexible conductor or wire.
There are numerous problems with this type of radio. In particular, the wire will necessarily hang down from the headphones to the radio with the possibility of becoming entangled with some foreign device. This could cause damage to the radio or headphones, or even injure the listener. Further, when the radio is not being used, the headphones and wire can be difficult to store and can easily become knotted. The headphones can also become uncomfortable after being worn for extended periods of time. Additionally, the headphones and radio are usually physically unattractive on a wearer, and can preclude the wearing of a hat. The headphones can also effect one's hairstyle even after the headphones are removed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of these problems as set forth above.